Du jour au lendemain tout peut basculer
by Sora Omoiriki
Summary: Je m'appelle Sora, Omoikiri Sora et je suis une Shinigami. Avant de le devenir je n'y croyais pas du tout, pour moi il n'y avait qu'un seul dieu de la mort. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où je suis devenue une Vizard, et puis tout à basculé...


Chapitre 1 : Un été pas comme les autres

Nous sommes en pleine période d'été, la chaleur est extrême et tout le monde semble heureux d'être en vacance. Sauf moi…je m'appelle Sora, Omoikiri Sora. Sora qui signifie « Ciel » et mon nom écrit avec les idéogrammes Omoi (pensée) Omoikiri (détermination). J'ai 16 ans et étudie au lycée de Karakura, je vis à Karakura…et je déteste l'été et la chaleur !

Non sérieux c'est pas pour moi tout ça, je préfère largement l'Hiver et le froid glacial. Quoi ? Oui je suis zarb et alors ? Enfin bref…

Comme mes parents sont souvent en voyage et que je suis fille unique, je me retrouve seule chez moi. Et oui je suis tranquille, le seul problème c'est que maintenant je suis obligé de travailler entant que serveuse dans un café. Et je vous dis pas à quel point c'est chiant tout ça !

Donc comme d'habitude je m'étais levé tôt le matin pour aller au boulot, comme d'habitude j'avais une tête de revenant parce que je m'étais couché à 5 heure du mat'…pour me réveiller deux heure plus tard…Avant de partir au travail je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, admirai mes long cheveux noir qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de ma fine taille de guêpe et mes yeux verrons bleu et vert. Franchement si il y a bien une chose qui me complexe c'est ma petite poitrine, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas beaucoup de faire du B en tour de poitrine.

Puis je parti. Voilà pourquoi je déteste l'été… parce que pendant cette _superbe_ période je dois aller au boulot. Tout ça parce que mes parents ne m'envoient pas d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins. Ils disent que je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seule, mais je ne suis pas conne, je sais très bien qu'ils sont radin…

Après m'être préparé j'allai au café et me préparai pour recevoir les premiers clients. Mais comme si mon malheur ne suffisait pas, il a fallut que le patron est l'idée la plus nulle de tout l'univers intergalactique mondialement reconnu par….ok venons en au fait. Il s'est dit que comme nous sommes en été il fallait mettre une tenue adapté. Je vous laisse deviner…ok je vais vous le dire son idée sois-disant _géniale._ Mettre un maillot de bain! Non seulement j'ai horreur des maillots de bain, mais en plus c'est un deux pièce. Je n'ose imaginer les clients entrain de me mater. Et maintenant c'est certains : Je déteste aussi mon patron !

Mais en même temps cela n'est pas inhabituel dans notre café que nous mettions des tenues de ce genre, car je travaille dans un café maid. Oui oui un café maid. Mais quand même j'aurais voulus porter mon uniforme de domestique, qui est traditionnellement composé d'une robe noire et d'un tablier blanc.

Ah ! Un nouveau client vient d'entrée !

Shinji- Hey!

Moi- Okaerinasai goshujin-sama (traduit : Bienvenue à la maison maître.)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-là ?! Eh dire que je ne l'avais pas revue depuis que j'avais changé de boulot. Je ne comptais plus le revoir d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Hirako Shinji vient faire ici ?!

De toutes façon je n'ai pas le choix…je dois le servir comme je le fais d'habitude avec les autres clients. Je résistai tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui assener un coup sur la tête pour lui faire ravaler son satané sourire d'imbécile.. Maudit soient-ils, lui et sa façon infernale de parler. Oh oui, et maudis soient ses dents trop parfaitement droites! Donc je l'emmenai à une table et pris sa commende

Moi- Autre chose ?

Shinji- Nan ... Juste tes nibards.

Là s'étais la gouttes qui fit déborder le vase, je lui donna un coup de poing derrière la tête, se qui fit que sa tête heurta la table tellement mon coup été fort. Tandis qu'il se masser l'arrière crane je lui rappela le règlement.

Moi- T'es au courant que c'est interdit dans le règlement baka !

Shinji sourit de plus belle. C'est à croire que mon coup ne lui avait rien fait ! Ou alors il avait remarqué mes joues qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il va voir la prochaine fois je ne me retiendrai pas ! Soupirant, j'alla prendre ce qu'il avait commandé et revint vers lui en déposant le plateau devant lui.

Quand il eut enfin terminé, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Moi- Eh ! T'as pas payé l'addition !

Shinji- Ajoute la sur mon compte.

Moi- Tu disais ça aussi quand je travaillais dans l'autre café et t'as toujours rien payé !

Il haussa les épaules, soudain j'eus une envie de meurtre. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi…

Moi- Tu payeras quand ? Quand tu seras mort peut-être ?

Shinji- Ouais.

Et il parti…merde je vais faire comment pour l'expliquer au patron maintenant ?! Il devait quand même payer 2245 yens ! J'vais me faire tuer maintenant…vraiment, mais qu'elle journée merdique j'vous jure…

Puis quand j'eus enfin terminé ma journée et après mettre fait remonter les bretelles par le patron, je rentrai chez moi. Une fois arrivé à destination, j'enlevai mes chaussures et allai direct m'affaler sur le canapé.

Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Je regardai le plafond de mon salon en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Ranger ma chambre ? Je l'avais déjà fait hier, toute la maison aussi. Faire à manger pour ce soir ? J'avais tout préparé avant d'aller au boulot ce matin. Jouer à la WII ? Non impossible j'avais donné ma console à mes voisins car je ne m'en servais plus du tout. Lire ? J'avais lu et relu tout les livres que je possédais. Sortir dehors ? Pas envie…

Voilà à quoi se résumais mes vacances : Travaille au boulot et l'ennuie totale une fois toute seule. Mes amis eux étaient parti en vacance. J'aurais bien voulu aller voir Ichigo, mais le seul problème c'est que il peut partir à tout moment de chez lui pour je ne sais quel raison. Orihime pareille…bref rien à faire de mes vacances.

Soudain une idée lumineuse me parvint à l'esprit ! Et si j'allais faire chier Shinji, je ne me suis toujours pas vengé alors…non c'est peine perdu je n'est aucune idée de où il peut-être.

Moi- Shinji tu va voir ...

Shinji- Voir quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que…QUOOOOIIIIII?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez moi ?! Il était penché au dessus de moi derrière le canapé. J'étais maintenant nez à nez avec lui. Une grosse veine pulsa sur ma tempe.

Moi- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?!

Shinji- T'as oublié de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière toi.

Moi- C'est pas une excuse !

Et son éternel sourire d'imbécile revint sur son visage. Je le poussai pour me mettre en position assise sur mon canapé, puis me levai et me dirigeai vers lui en mode furie qui risque de faire un meurtre.

Moi- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Comment tu sais où j'habite ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ? SORS DE CHEZ MOI !

Il haussa les épaule et se dirigea d'un air non chalant vers la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo, prendre une bouteille de saké et refermé le frigo derrière lui avec le pied. J'étais à deux doigt de piqué une crise. Hirako Shinji me regarda de haut en bas en avalant une grande gorgé avec son sourire collé au visage que j'avais envie d'arraché…eh mais attendez c'est un sourire de pervers qu'il me fait là !

Moi- Arrête de me mater imbécile!

Dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le propulsa en arrière.

Shinji- Eh ! Ca fait mal pas besoin d'être aussi violente.

Je le regardai étalé par terre entrain de regarder sa chemise maintenant trempé à cause du fait que le saké s'était renversé sur lui quand il est tombé et j'éclatai de rire.

Shinji- chemise Ma ...

Moi- T'avais pas qu'à rentrer sans autorisation !

Shinji- Mais c'étais ouvert.

Moi- C'étais pas une invitation ! Et puis tu m'explique ce que tu fais ici maintenant ou pas ?

Il se releva et son sourire disparut.

Shinji- J'suis venue t'emmener avec moi.

Moi- Euh non pas question.

Shinji- T'as pas le choix.

Moi- Rien à foutre.

Shinji- Tu dois venir point.

Moi- Cours toujours ! Et pourquoi je viendrais d'abord ?

Shinji- Parce que t'es comme nous.

Moi- Nous ?

Shinji- Les vizards.

Moi- Vizard ?

Soudain un masque apparu sur son visage…un masque qui sort de nul part ! What the f*ck ! C'est quoi ça?! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et tandis que je le regardais complètement ahurie.

Shinji- Je suis un vizard et tu es comme nous. Alors viens avec moi, tu n'appartiens plus à leur monde.

Moi- Qu..qu…QUOI ?!

Non seulement son sourire avait doublé, mais en plus j'avais une irrésistible envie d'appeler la police. Qu'on enferme ce fou !

Moi- Tu sais quoi, toi et tes histoire de Viz-j'sais pas quoi tu peux te les mettre où je pense, alors maintenant fous moi la paix et dégage !

Shinji- Je suis bien plus têtu, je te suivrais partout jusqu'à ce que tu dise oui. Et puis il est trop tard.

Moi- Gné ?…

Shinji- Les Vizard ne peuvent plus faire machine arrière une fois que ça a commencé.

Moi- De quoi tu parle à la fin ?!

Je recula en arrière, mais il avança vers moi. Plus je reculais, plus il avançais.

Shinji- Tu es de notre coté maintenant. Tout tes amis, ils ne le seront plus longtemps. Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu vas perdre la raison et le Hollow qui est en toi va prendre le dessus.

Moi- Quoi ?…

Shinji- Et si cela arrive, c'en est fini pour toi. Ta famille, tes amis, tu détruira tout.

Moi- Ferme-là et casse-toi de chez moi tout de suite !

Shinji- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, tes mot de tête, les rêves bizarres, la voix en toi…

Moi- Comment…

Shinji-…cette voix c'est le Hollow et il va devenir tellement puissant que tu vas bientôt ne plus pouvoir le contrôler. Viens avec moi Sora. Je te montrerai comment le contrôler.

Comment est-il au courant ? La voix en moi c'est juste mon imagination, les rêves bizarres c'est pareille et les mot de tête c'est pas si grave…alors pourquoi il me raconte ça ? C'est des conneries ! Des conneries !

Shinji- Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, mais tout ça va finir par prendre de l'ampleur et tu prendras bientôt conscience que ce que je te dis est vrai. Alors viens avec moi avant de perdre la raison.

Moi- J'en ai rien à foutre tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Alors casse-toi de chez moi immédiatement imbécile !

Tu ne le crois pas ?

Moi- La voix…

Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle hein ?

Moi- T'as gueule fous moi la paix !

Shinji- Oh? Oh ..

Alors je vais te faire encore plus peur ! Jour après jour je vais t'approcher, te dévorant petit à petit ! Ahahah !

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, comme pour essayer de ne plus l'entendre. Cette voix pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reviens encore ? Je ne veux plus l'entendre, ça va me rendre folle !

Moi- Noon ! Laisse-moi !

Je tuerai ta famille, tes amis et tu ne pourras rien faire car tu auras disparus…ciao !

Shinji- Tu me crois maintenant ?

La voix est repartie, je regarda Shinji.

Moi- Arrête de t'obstiner je t'ai dis que je ne viendrais pas !

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Shinji- Réfléchis y.

Puis il parti.

Moi- Pfff…ouais c'est ça…

Que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais alors s'il dit vrai…qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?


End file.
